A Match Made In Hell
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: The mighty Trigon plots to return to the earth, but needs assistance if he wishes to succede, so he enlists the help of the daimakaicho, Hild. Plus, what will happen when the Titans meet the goddesses and Keiichi? You'll find out as we follow along!
1. Prologue: The Demon's Vow

This is a request made by Edgar H. Sutter, who came up with this unique story idea and asked if I would take the time to write it. We'll be working together, along with a few friends, to bring this story to life for those who love Teen Titans and Oh My Goddess! We hope this story will receive good feedback since this may be the first crossover of its kind :)

Disclaimer: I/We do not own the cast of Teen Titans or Oh My Goddess! They each belong to their respected creators.

Hope you enjoy it, something tells me this is going to be…one hell of a ride.

"A Match Made In Hell"

Prologue: The Demon's Vow

It has been years since the mighty and terrible Trigon was defeated by the Teen Titans, imprisoned in this hellish void by his own flesh and blood. All he has been able to do since that day is sit and think…think of his life and of the daughter who had betrayed him.

'_I __am __Shadow, __I __am __Flame, __I __am __the __most __powerful __Demon __Lord __in __history. __I __have __been __the __master __of __my __realm __for __nearly __4,500 __years, __consuming __life, __magic, __hope, __and __peace __throughout __my __world, __and __many, __many __others. __Whole __planets, __entire __universes, __have __been __destroyed __by __my __power __alone, __though __I __command __an __army __no __mortal __one __can __stand __against. __I __have __killed __for __sheer __amusement, __for __revenge, __to __prove __my __own __superiority __over __all __who __would __oppose __me. __I __have __manipulated, __and __violently __raped __beautiful __mortal __women, __only __to __sate __my __own __carnal __lust, __and __then __left __them __to __live __with __the __knowledge __that __they __were __my __courtesans, __slowly __being __driven __mad, __or __simply __to __kill __themselves. __Whenever __they __did __live __long __enough __to __give __birth, __the __child __often __died __before __it __reached __maturity, __those __that __did __live __swore __their __undying __allegiance __to __their __father, __and __it __only __added __to __omnipotent __strength __and __control. __But__…__that __pride __and __destructive __nature __proved __to __be __my __downfall, __I __never __imagined __in __all __my __countless __years __that __I, __the __most __dreaded, __cruel, __and __life __stealing __demon __in __all __creation __would __be __imprisoned __in __a __cage __even __I __could __not __break __out __of__…__BY __MY __OWN __DAUGHTER!__I __made __love __to __her __mother __nearly __17 __years __ago, __her __mother, __after __breaking __down __and __nearly __killing __herself, __was __then __brought __to __the __extra__dimensional __realm __of __Azarath, __where __the __child __was __soon __born, __and __she __had __the __destiny __of __summoning __me __to __earth __one __day, __to __continue __my __feeding __on __worlds __for __my __power __to __grow, __and __when __she __came __to __earth, __she __knew __that __her __destiny __was __to __summon __me __there __so __I __could __destroy __it, __but __once __she __did, __her __useless, __foolish __friends __saved __what __was __left __of __her __soul, __she __gained __great __power, __and __used __i__t __to __send __me __to __a __pocket__dimension __where __I __would __be __imprisoned __forever! __And __in __all __this __time __I __have, __there __has __been __but __one __thought __on __my __damned __mind:__REVENGE!__ Revenge __on __my __daughter, __Raven, __to __destroy __her, __and __her __friends, __and __her __world! __I __care __not __if __she __is __my __daughter __by __blood! __I __will __find __someone __to __control, __and __once __again __I __shall __be __free __to __rain __fiery __hell __upon __the __earth, __and __drown __all __of __humanity __in __their __own __blood! __But __this __time, __I __will __not __be __foolish __enough __to __enlist __a __mortal __to __my __plan, __at __least, __not __at __first. __I __shall __find __another __who __shares __in __my __contempt __for __humankind, __a __fellow __demon, __one __I __can __control, __one __who __I __can __coax __into __helping __me __destroy __the __world __that __has __mocked __and __denied __me __and __my __kind __for __so __long, __then, __when __I __am __sure __I __have __their __trust, __and __they __have __done __some__…__tasks, __and __gathered __some __baubles __I __need __for __my __return, __(perhaps __I __shall __manipulate __some __mortals __too, __those __with __evil __hearts, __and __cunning __minds). __Once __all __is __in __place, __I __shall __be __summoned __again __into __earth__'__s __plain __of __existence, __and __once __I __do, __NOT __EVEN __THE __STRENGTH __OF __HEAVEN __ITSELF __WILL __SAVE __ALL __THAT __IS __FROM __MY __WRATH!__ SO __SWEAR __I, __THE __ULTIMATE __INCARNATION __OF __ALL __EVIL, __THE __DEMONIC __ENTITY __WHO __SHALL __EMERGE __VICTORIOUS __IN __THE __WAR __OF __GOOD __AND __EVIL, __I, __TRIGON __THE __TERRIBLE, __SWEAR __IT!_' "Just you wait my daughter…once I am free of this place, I shall come for you. And this time, I will not allow you to interfere."

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: Whoo…this is giving me chills :(<p>

Edgar H. Sutter: Hope we've got your interest, I hope you like it, and if you're not scared yet, I know you will be!


	2. Dark Messages

Chapter 1: Dark Messages

Now let's move to Niflheim, where the daimakaicho, Hild, is returning to her chambers after a long day of looking over contracts made by her underlings with humans, punishing the ones who've failed in their tasks, and plotting ways to increase their shares on earth.

'_Just __another __day __of __causing __havoc __on __the __earth __the __only __way __we __demons __can._' "But I have to admit, it does get tiresome after awhile." Hild sighed as she collapsed on her bed.

Hild hated to admit it, but she really wished she could just abolish all things associated with the heavens.

"But of course there needs to be a balance in order for the world to function." She sighed angrily before she threw a depth charge at the nearest wall in frustration.

At that moment, it was the only time Hild had ever lost the slightest bit of control…just enough for someone to get into her head.

"_Indeed…but who cares about the balance?"_

"Who was that? Where are you?" Hild demanded, eyes searching her quarters.

"_I'm speaking to you telepathically. Perhaps you've heard of me, my name is Trigon."_

"Trigon? Oh I've heard of you…you're infamous even among those of a different demonic following." Hild smiled as she settled down.

"_Really? Though it's not too surprising, considering my power. And what might your name be? I'd like to start things off properly."_

"You're talking to the one and only Hild, the ruler of the demons in Niflheim, pleasure to talk to you at last Trigon, the mighty and terrible."

"_The pleasure is yours Hild…but I'm sure you know I didn't contact you just for small talk."_

"I figured as much…after all, you we're sealed away by your own daughter and her friends…oh what did they call themselves again? The Titans or something or other?" Hild smirked playfully as she mocked Trigon.

"_The __Teen __Titans__…__and __you __dare __to __laugh __at __me! __I __could __easily __crush __you __in __the __palm __of __my __hand, __woman.__"_ Trigon's voice hissed in Hild's head.

"Oh settle down you old fart. So…why the social call?"

"_I wish to return to Earth's surface, and I hate to say this…I need a bit of…assistance."_

"So you're asking me to help you come back to earth, so you can rule over all there is? And just _why_ should I help you?" Hild scoffed as she checked her nails.

"_My dear lady…aren't you tired of goddesses cutting into your share of the world? Don't you wish demons ruled while those who've aligned themselves with the heavens beg for mercy? Can't you imagine it Lady Hild?"_

"I suppose it has crossed my mind once or twice…"

"_Hild…aren't you tired of making deals with humans? Don't you despise them? They get to live on the surface, out in the sun, while you and your minions are stuck in the heat and darkness of Niflheim. Isn't that a bit unfair? And the Almighty One…"_

Hild growled at the mention of her former lover.

"_He favors the mortal race, and didn't he take your only daughter from you?"_

"Urddy was one of the norns…I had no control over that." Hild scoffed.

"_But __don__'__t __you __hate __him __for __that? __Don__'__t __you __want __to __make __him __pay? __Just __a __little?__"_ Trigon pushed, his control over Hild slowly but surely taking hold.

"But the balance…"

"_Is not important. Hild…join with me…together we can destroy the Almighty One and his forces. Then I shall rule the heavens and the earth, with you at my side."_

Hild was tempted a moment…but she still hesitated.

"_Hild…all you need to do is help me, and we shall be unstoppable, the very universe will bow down at our feet!"_

"The whole universe…yes, that would be nice." Hild smiled, allowing Trigon to take over a small part of her conscious.

"_Release me Hild, and the world, the universe, shall be ours."_

Hild debated the matter a moment…until she came to her final decision.

"Trigon darling…you have a deal."

"_Wonderful…now, I'm going to need a few things if I wish to be free of this hell of a prison…"_

"I'll have one of my best demons tend to it. Do you wish to send a message to the Titans while we're at it?"

"_Not right away…I want to make my return a surprise for my daughter, if I can."_

"Of course…" Hild nodded as she summoned a miniature, "Go and retrieve first-class demon Mara, I have a task for her."

A while later, Mara was trembling before her boss.

"Please Lady Hild, whatever I did I beg your forgiveness!" Mara pleaded as she went on her knees.

"Dear Mara, there's no reason to be so afraid, you were not brought here to be punished."

"Really Lady Hild? That's a relief."

"Glad to see you're happy. Now, have you heard of Trigon?"

Mara froze in place as she started shivering.

"Trigon the Terrible? The demon who devoured whole worlds and slaughtered any and all who opposed him? Wasn't he sealed away years ago by his daughter?" Mara whispered, fearing Trigon's name alone.

"The very same, and yes he was. But we're going to free him and rule the universe." Hild grinned evilly as she brought her fingers together.

"Bring him back! But Lady Hild, I thought we just wanted to increase our demonic shares?"

"I know Mara…but I'm tired of just doing things bit by bit. I say it's about time we take our rightful place as rulers of the earth, the heavens, and the very universe itself."

"But…" Mara said timidly.

"Are you saying you're going to defy my orders Mara?" Hild smiled, though it was anything but nice.

"No! No, I would never…!"

"Good, now…we've much work to do if we wish to release Trigon back onto the surface world. And we must get things prepared before the arrival of the lunar eclipse."

"Why the lunar eclipse?"

"Because…the blood red moon signifies that the line that separates the supernatural from the living is at its thinnest. That will be the time to bring back one of the most fearsome demons in history!"

"But…what if Urd and her sisters try to interfere?"

"Who cares, this time…victory will go to the side of evil!"

"Uh, yes Lady Hild!"

Trigon, while in his prison, smiled in triumph as he anticipated his return.

'_Soon I shall rule over the pathetic humans once more, and once I've gotten Raven and her meddling friends out of the way, no one will stop me.'_

As the demons we're plotting down in Niflheim, one certain demon/goddess hybrid felt the surge of evil from Trigon.

"The hell was that?" Urd muttered as she sat up in bed.

Urd got up and looked out at the night sky, chills still running down her spine.

'_Something __is __wrong__…__very __wrong._'

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: Now we begin! Next chapter is going to be a doozy as we see what the goddesses decide to do, plus we finally introduce the Teen Titans!<p>

Edgar H. Sutter: Hope you all look forward to it just as much as we do to writing it. A meeting of the minds, those two are not messing around. This can't mean anything good for anyone with good intentions. The end of all hope has begun! keep on reading!


	3. Evil On The Horizon

Welcome to our second chapter folks. Listen, Edgar and I would like it if more people read this story. If you know anyone who'd be interested in this fanfic, please tell them about it. Also, this story is T-rated, bordering on M, so don't be surprised about what might happen. Especially when it concerns certain aspects involving relations.

Please enjoy this chapter :)

Signed Dragonlover71491.

Chapter 2: Evil On The Horizon

"Belldandy…did you feel it too? That demonic energy?" Urd asked the next morning, still a bit shaken from Trigon's presence.

"…I did Urd, but it was so faint that I thought I had imagined it." Her younger sister explained as she served breakfast to everyone.

"I thought I felt something, but I was half asleep." Skuld piped in as she tinkered with a new invention.

"So wait…is something bad going to happen here in Japan? Like with the Lord of Terror?" Keiichi asked nervously as he stared at the goddesses.

"This I can say for sure Keiichi, it isn't going to happen here in Japan." Urd sighed as she grabbed a bottle of sake.

"That's a relief."

"However…this can't be ignored…whatever is coming this way needs to be…" Urd stopped speaking as she collapsed on the floor.

"Urd!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Urd, are you okay?" Belldandy asked as she came to her elder sister's side.

"Urd, get up!" Skuld panicked as she shook the Norn of the past.

Inside Urd's head…

_The whole sky was blood red, buildings were destroyed and in ruins everywhere she looked. Hellish beasts of every manner were running around, gathering up mortals, some devouring them as they tried to escape._

"_What's happened? Who's responsible for this?"_

_Then came that same demonic presence, and a laugh; a cruel, mirthless sound._

"_**Foolish mortals, the world is mine; and soon the universe and the heavens shall be under my control!"**_

_Urd looked up to see a gigantic figure casting its shadow over the land, four red eyes glaring down upon the people. As the goddess took a closer look, she noticed the outlines of several others floating around the figure's head. And one was the unmistakably that of her mother._

'_The hell? What's **she** doing here?'_

"_**All shall bow before me…and those that refuse to, shall be destroyed!"**_

_Urd didn't know what to think of this…the world was going to end if she and her sisters didn't do something!_

"Urd…" Came Belldandy's voice, though it sounded so far away.

"Are you okay Urd?" Keiichi's voice was the same.

"Come on Urd, don't play around!" Skuld's was no better.

Urd's eyes barely peeked open, seeing their faces crowded around her.

"I'm fine…I think." She groaned as she sat up.

"What happened Urd? You never collapse like this." Belldandy worried.

"I…I had a vision…something is going to come this way that will lead to the end of the world." Urd said ominously as she rubbed her skull.

"The…the end of the world!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"But how can that be? What could possibly cause the end of the world?" Skuld asked fearfully.

"I don't know Skuld…but we need to figure this out fast. We need to stop this before it can even start." Urd said determinedly.

They all agreed, if the end of the world could be prevented, they do everything in their power to do so. Meanwhile, on the other side of the globe, one other group of people were having the same thing happen to one of their own.

"Friend Raven, please awaken!" Starfire said, shaking her dark friend.

"Dude, why'd this happen!" Beast Boy panicked.

"I don't know Man, but if Raven's collapsing out of the blue, it can't be good news." Cyborg stated as he picked up the half-demon girl, settling her on the couch.

"Back off you guys, give her some air." Robin said wisely.

Five years had passed since they had defeated Trigon, and all of them had changed a bit in that time. Growing taller was no surprise, though Cyborg had adjusted the size of his mechanical components. Beast Boy and Robin had put on a bit more muscle, and she and Starfire had grown more…feminine features.

"Will our Raven recover from the collapse?" Starfire inquired of her boyfriend.

"I think Raven will be fine Starfire."

Raven moaned a moment before opening her eyes, staring at her friends.

"Are you okay? Don't scare us like that." Cyborg scolded lightly.

Beast Boy turned into a cat, jumping into Raven's lap and mewing his concern. Raven stroked his head a moment before turning to the rest of the Teen Titans.

"I've just had a vision…Trigon will return." Raven murmured solemnly.

"But that cannot be, we kicked the butt of the Trigon long ago, and you sealed him away Raven." Starifre gasped in disbelief.

"Star's right, you made sure Four-Eyes was gone for good, there's no way he can come back." Cyborg agreed.

"Yeah Dude! That demon would never, ever in a bazillion years ever find a way to return here to Jump City." Beast Boy stated stubbornly as he morphed back.

"I'm not one to argue with you Raven, but that seems a little far-fetched." Robin shrugged.

"I know…there's no possible way he could return to this plane of existence. But my visions are never wrong." Raven sighed, knowing too well what her so-called father was capable of.

"How can the Trigon return? Is there really a way for him to return to the earth?" Starfire worried.

Just then, the alarm sounded throughout Titans Tower.

"We don't have time to dwell on this. Titans, trouble! Looks like someone's causing a mess downtown." Robin told them before they left.

As the Titans left to take care of the problem, down in the fiery pits of Niflheim…

"This should be interesting…Mara should hopefully be able to gather some information on these Teen Titans." Hild smiled as she observed her lackey causing chaos.

She then had another thought come to mind.

"If Raven had the power to seal away the mighty Trigon…perhaps _I_ should pay her a visit myself soon." Grinned the daimakaicho, already forming a wicked plan in her head.

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: There you have it, the Teen Titans have finally made their appearance. Next chapter will focus on them a little more as they battle Mara. Hope to see you all then.<p>

Edgar H. Sutter: We'll start things out slowly, but believe us, things are going to get interesting very soon :) They've seen the future now, and now their troubles begin! should be a heck of a fight the Titans have with Mara!


	4. The Titans VS Mara

Chapter 3: The Titans VS Mara

"Run! Run like scared rabbits, you pathetic fools!" Mara laughed as she caused chaos as only she could, destroying a few cars with ease.

She then blew up a convenience store, a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"Take that you stupid convenience store! Working a demon for only $11 an hour, and not even promoting me, I'll burn you to ashes! HA HA HA!" She cackled as she threw a fireball at the windows.

"Yeah! Go Mara, let these humans know who's superior!" Senbei cheered, doing a little dance.

"You got it Senbei!"

Just as she was getting ready to blow up an oil truck, something hit her in the head.

"OW! Okay, who's the little bastard who threw that?!" Mara screamed as she turned around.

"Standing before the demon were the super-powered Teen Titans!

"Yo! Unless you want to say hello to my sonic cannon, I'm giving you til' the count of three to stop messin' up my neighborhood!" Cyborg shouted at Mara.

"And who are you to give me orders? I am the great Mara, demon first-class unlimited license. You should be trembling in fear." Mara laughed.

"A demon? Hey Raven, do you know this crazy lady?" Beast Boy inquired of the half-demon.

"Do you expect me to know every little thing about demons, Beast Boy, just because I happen to be one?" Raven scowled.

"No! Ye…kinda? I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" Beast Boy spazzed as he put his arms over his head protectively.

"How pathetic, and you little brats are going to defeat me?" Mara chuckled as she watched the two.

"Brats? Dude, do you know who you're talking to?" Beast Boy fumed.

"Lady, you're obviously new to Jump City; we're the Teen Titans, and unless you want to taste the ground, I suggest you stop causing trouble." Robin said coolly.

"I would take Robin's advice to the bottom of your heart, unless you wish us to kick the butt of you." Starfire added as she prepared her starbolts.

"Trust me, you don't want to go up against us." Raven said solemnly as her eyes glowed white.

"Oh I'm so scared, what're you brats gonna do? Hit me with a rock with a slingshot?" Mara mocked as she lifted a car with her powers.

"Time to show this lady why no one messes with the Teen Titans." Cyborg frowned as he prepared his cannon.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted as they charged.

"Beast Boy charged ahead, morphing into a tiger and leaping at Mara with gaping jaws.

"Nice try Kitty, but you have no chance against me!" She laughed as she grabbed him by the scruff and threw him over her head and into a fire hydrant.

The tiger broke the fire hydrant, causing water to spew everywhere.

"Aw man, I just took a shower yesterday!" Beast Boy whined as he rubbed his head, soaked to the bone.

Cyborg fired a few shots from his cannon at Mara, but the demon dodged them with ease, sneering at him as she sent a blast of magic his way.

"Ha! You think you can hurt me with something like that, you poor excuse of a man?!" Mara sneered as she flew at Cyborg, grabbing him by his left ankle before spinning him above her head.

"YO! PUT ME DOWN!" He screamed, already starting to feel nauseous.

"Glad to!" Mara cackled as she threw him at Beast Boy, the changling screaming in pain as he was pinned under his heavier friend.

"Dude! Get off! You're crushing my jewels!" BB shouted as a certain part of his anatomy was being crushed under Cyborg's weight.

Starfire's eyes glowed bright green as she prepared her starbolts, glaring at Mara a moment before flying at the demoness with a battle cry.

"A Tamaranian eh? I've heard plenty about your kind, so now let's see if you really are a warrior!" Mara smiled as she turned her attention onto the alien princess.

Starfire tried to use her starbolts, but Mara just dodged them with ease, laughing at her all the while.

"Is that all you got, little girl? I'm disappointed, I expected more from a Tamaranian warrior!" Mara cackled as she, surprisingly, grabbed one of the starbolts from midair, throwing it back at Starfire with greater force.

The alien princess barely managed to dodge her own attack before trying to use her eye beams, only to have Mara appear behind her and grab her in a choker hold.

"Not so tough now, eh little girl?" Mara smirked as she tightened her hold, feeling the alien choke and gasp as her air was cut off.

Robin grew furious at this sight, immediately grabbing one of his birdarangs and hurling it at the demoness with perfect precision, his weapon finding its mark on Mara's cheek.

"OW!"

Mara released Starfire, turning angry eyes on the boy wonder, who had already drawn out his staff, ready to take down the demon who had threatened Star.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get runt!" Mara screeched as she flew at him, intending to give Robin the beating of his life.

But Robin only threw a few smoke bombs her way before making the first move, his staff connecting with Mara's head as the smoke swiftly cleared.

"Ouch! Okay, have it your way!" Mara snarled as she summoned a staff of her own, preparing to bash Robin's skull.

The two then started to match each other blow for blow, the sound of metal meeting metal echoing loudly. But Mara swiftly aimed for Robin's legs, tripping him up before raising her weapon to deliver a painful blow!

"Say good-bye to your friends Kid, cause now you're going to die!" Mara smirked as she began to bring the staff down on Robin.

But the tip was soon covered in an orb of dark light before Mara was spun around, with her losing her grip and her crashing into a nearby lamppost.

"What just happened?" Mara grumbled as she rubbed her head, glaring around to find the culprit.

"I suggest you not try to hurt my friends…otherwise I'll have to really hurt you." Raven stated monotonously, glaring at the blonde haired demon.

'_So this is Raven, the daughter of the great and terrible Trigon, destroyer of worlds, devourer of souls. Lady Hild did say not to harm this one…but it wouldn't hurt to gauge her abilities._'

"So, are you going to come quietly?" Raven inquired as she floated closer to Mara.

"Nah, but let's see how much power you really have nephilim!" Mara cackled as she flew up, hovering over Raven.

"Why do criminals, monsters, and the like have to be so stupid." Raven sighed in annoyance as she followed Mara, intent on ending this battle quickly.

The two quickly began to exchange blows of magic, Mara studying the young woman's attacks.

'_She's young, but she's indeed powerful; perhaps a future ally for demonkind if Lady Hild can convince her to join us. Not to mention we need her for our plans to bring back her sire._' "I see you are indeed his daughter, young Raven." Mara smiled as she barely escaped being imprisoned in a black sphere.

"What are you talking about? What do you know about me?" Raven asked as she chased Mara higher into the sky.

"Oh I know plenty about you Raven…daughter of Trigon!" Mara shouted as she sent a fireball at Raven.

Raven's scowl deepened as she dodged the attack and kept up with Mara; knowing that if this demon knew of her father, she was indeed a bigger threat than first thought.

"And just what do you want with me?" Raven snarled as Mara took a moment to launch several pieces of debris her way.

"Just to see if you truly are as powerful as your sire; the great destroyer, the devourer of souls, the living apocalypse!" Mara cackled as Raven kept dodging her attacks.

"I will never be the same as him, not like that monster!" Raven declared, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The half-demon soon had Mara bound tight with her magic, sure she had won. But Mara had other ideas...

"You'll need to do better than that!" Mara smirked as she forcefully broke from Raven's hold before throwing another fireball at the younger woman, "And you're supposed to be born of the greatest terror the earth has ever known? What a joke!"

Raven's shock at having this enemy break free from her powers with just brute force stunned her long enough to allow the fireball to connect with her stomach, the searing pain bringing her back to her senses. But before she could think to retaliate...

_**"Oh forces of hell's domain, come to me now, and let my enemy feel the heat of my wrath ****and**** fury!"**_ Mara chanted in a tongue that even Raven didn't know, a pillar of fire engulfing the half-demon.

Raven couldn't help but scream in agony as the flames licked angrily at her flesh, Mara grinning as she was sure she'd won.

_'How could this worthless Halfling have defeated Trigon? Perhaps the tales weren't all true.__'_

But Mara was soon caught off guard as she felt tendrils wrapping around her limbs, slamming her back down to the earth painfully.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed as she saw Raven walk out of the flames, her cape semi intact as her charred hood covered her eyes.

Mara felt her blood run cold as the tendrils brought her into Raven's line of sight, the younger demon's eyes glowing a bloodthirsty red.

"You want me to act like my sire? Fine, I'll act like a true demon!" Raven smiled wickedly, sharp fangs gleaming ominously in her mouth.

But Mara merely aimed a punch at Raven's face, making the dark titan loosen her grip as Mara's fist made contact.

"Like I'll let you defeat me, Halfling!" Mara shrieked as she made to attack again.

But before she could react, one of the Titans decided he wasn't going to let this blonde demon attack Raven again…

"You get away from Raven, you monster!" Beast Boy roared before morphing into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, gaping jaws aimed for Mara.

But the demon merely flew out of the way, sending another car at the dinosaur with her powers. Beast Boy fell over, crashing into a music store before shifting back to normal. His hand, however, made contact with a boombox, accidently turning it onto a rock music channel.

"Aw crap! Not that! Turn that off!" Mara shouted as she felt her body start to move to the music.

The Titans were surprised and bewildered to see their opponent starting to dance in midair, a scowl planted on Mara's face.

"Senbei! Help me out here!" Mara shouted for the little god of misfortune, trying desperately to stop her "performance" for the teen heroes.

"Right away milady!" Senbei shouted, carrying a set of earmuffs toward his master.

He swiftly placed them over Mara's ears, blocking out the music from the demon, her dancing ceasing as quickly as it began. Just as Mara made to attack again, she felt a small pressure in her head.

"My dear Mara, I do believe it's time to retreat. We have other fish to fry." Whispered a microscopic Hild from within Mara's skull.

Mara didn't respond to her leader, but quickly turned and fled away from the scene, calling back over her shoulder.

"We'll meet again Titans, and when we do, you won't be so lucky!" She shouted before becoming a mere dot in the sky.

"You get back here!" Beast Boy snarled as he made to morph again, intending to bring Mara back for a second round.

"Cool it BB, we got to help Rae, looks like she took a pretty bad hit!" Cyborg exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the shapeshifter's shoulder.

The green teen growled a moment before looking over to see Robin and Starfire helping their ashen-skinned friend to her feet, blistering burns on her abdomen. He dashed over to the trio, looking over the wound with a pained wince.

"Raven, are you going to be okay?" He asked as he moved to help carry her.

"I'll be fine, I need to get back to the tower and study my books. That demon, Mara, knew about Trigon," Raven replied with a scowl, "I need to see if there's something I've missed, and find out more about what kind of demon she is…she's not like any other being I've met in my life."

"My friend, is this about the dream you had about the Trigon, and his possible return?" Starfire questioned as she allowed her friend to lean on her.

"I'm afraid to find out myself Starfire." Raven sighed as the Titans made their way back to Titans Tower, the group now worrying that perhaps Raven's vision of her father's return was coming true.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the globe…<p>

"So you guys are going to try and find out exactly where this great evil is going to take place?" Keiichi asked as the norns gathered around a large bowl filled with water.

"Yes, if we can quickly find the source of the evil before it has time to grow, we should be able to crush it before it can harm anyone." Urd nodded as her sisters gathered closer together.

"As goddesses, it is our duty to ensure the safety and peace of the mortal realm, we must stop the end of the world before it comes to pass." Belldandy added as her elder sister crossed her hands over the water.

"Oh spirits of faith, guide us to the source of the evil that is trying to destroy this world, let us see where our enemies sleep so can prevent the deaths of the innocent!" Urd chanted.

There was a shimmer of light in the bowl, and in its rippling surface was the image of Titans Tower!

"Huh…I don't think I know this place, have you ever seen this in Nekomi before, Belldandy?" Urd muttered to her sister, clearly baffled.

"Never, what about you Skuld?" The middle norn inquired of their youngest sister.

"It isn't familiar, sorry Big Sis." Skuld stated sadly.

But Keiichi leaned over Belldandy's shoulder, gazing into the water himself. It only took a moment to realize what it was…

"I know where we need to go!"

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I swear as a writer I will never ever let this happen again! Please forgive this baka writer! I promise the next chapter won't take this long again. Scout's honor :)<p> 


End file.
